Cammie's New Friend
by spencer2345
Summary: Cammie meets someone while she was outside of school and decides to bring him back with her. Now she faces the dilemma of telling her mom. Established Joe/Rachel


A/N: Cammie comes back to school with a new friend. Now she has to tell her mother about him. R&R!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

* * *

"What are we gonna do?" Cammie asked her roommates, pacing back and forth.

"You're the one that brought _him_ here" Bex said, as if they didn't know that already. "You tell me".

"What was I suppose to do? Just leave him outside in the freezing cold?" Cammie shot back, sitting down on her bed.

"She's got a point Bex" Liz said, petting his head.

"Guys. He's here now. There's nothing we can do about that. The problem is telling our headmistress" Macey said. The three of them looked at her, knowing she was right.

"You have to be quiet okay?" Cammie told him before picking him up.

"Like he can understand you" Bex said as Liz and Macey checked the halls, making sure no one was there.

"Clear" Liz and Macey whispered.

"He better, or Gillian help us all" Cammie said before walking out to her mother's office.

* * *

"Thanks for dinner Joe. It was really good." Rachel Morgan said as she helped with the dishes.

"No problem. I figured my cooking couldn't be as bad as yours" he replied, causing Rachel to playfully smack his arm.

"What's that suppose to mean?" she asked, seeing him holding back a laugh.

"Rach, how do I say this nicely?" Joe started. "You have a special kind of skill when it comes to culinary arts".

Rachel laughed. "So your saying my cooking sucks?" she said, bringing her arms around his neck.

Joe smiled as he wrapped his arms around her. "No, I'm saying your cooking's deadly" he said before kissing her, not giving her a chance to answer. Just as she was about to deepen the kiss, she heard sounds coming from outside her office door.

"Mace hold him!" she heard her daughter say.

"Ew! No way! Have them do it!" Macey answered.

"Joe?" Rach said as she felt him start his assault on her neck.

"Mhm?" he said against her skin, stopping his movements.

"Do you hear that?" she asked, feeling him pull back as he listened.

"Will someone just hold him?" he heard Cammie say.

Joe and Rachel shared a looked, knowing something was up. An expectant knock was heard.

"Its open" Rachel said, hearing the door knob turn.

"You left it open?" Joe mouthed to her.

"I wasn't the last one in" she mouthed back, Joe rolling his eyes.

"Hey mom, Joe" Cammie said as she came into view.

"Cam, what's up?" Rachel asked her daughter.

"Um... I don't really know how to tell you this" Cammie started. Before she could continue, a single bark interrupted her. Her mother's eyes widened, along with her teacher's.

"Is that?" Joe asked, but stopped as Macey, Bex and Liz came into view. And in Liz's arms was a Golden Retriever puppy. The puppy's tail was wagging furiously, having smelt the food. Immediately, he jumped out of Liz's arms, making his way to the kitchen table.

"Charming!" Cammie said and the pup stopped in its tracks, walking back slowly to her.

"You named him?" Rachel said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah" Cammie said, looking at Charming who was sitting by her feet. Joe whistled, Charming turning his head instinctively before running towards him.

"Hey there" Joe said smiling, picking him up.

"I figure you have some explaining to do" Rachel said as she sat down on the couch.

* * *

"It's too cold for this Zach" Cammie said, feeling another cold breeze.

"It's perfect weather for making snow angels" Zach replied, telling her the same words she told him before lying down in the snow.

It was only 20 minutes ago that Cammie was sitting by the window, sipping her hot chocolate when Zach asked her what she was doing.

'It's perfect weather for making snow angels' were her exact words to him.

"Then let's go" Zach said. Of course he would say something like that. Thus Cammie Morgan was standing in the cold, watching her boyfriend make a snow angel.

"We're dead if we're caught" she said before lying down next to him, spreading her arms. Before he could answer, a quiet whimper was heard.

"Zach, do you hear that?" Cammie asked getting up.

Another whimper, louder this time.

The both of the followed the sound, leading them to a puppy sitting on the school's steps. It was shivering in the cold, and Cammie immediately picked it up, wrapping it with her scarf.

"It's okay you're safe now" she said, holding the pup close to her.

"What are you doing?" Zach asked, seeing her walking inside.

"What do you think? I'm not gonna leave him out here in the freezing cold" Cammie answered.

"Now we're dead" Zach said, following her inside, their new friend in Cammie's arms.

* * *

"I told Zach I'd leave him out of it. That's why he's not here" Cammie told her mom. "He's scared of you already because you're his headmistress, not to mention his girlfriend's mother" Cammie added, Rachel smiling at her.

"So that's how I got him" Cammie said after a few moments.

Rachel looked over to Joe, who had Charming laying down contently on his lap.

"He's not that bad Rach" Joe said, gesturing to the sleeping pup.

"Are you saying?" Liz was cut off.

"Joe you can't be serious" Rachel said. Seeing as she wasn't convinced, Joe gently petted Charming.

"Go tell her to let you stay" he said. Charming looked at him for a moment before walking towards Rachel. He set a paw on her lap, laying his head down.

"Please mom?" Cammie said.

"This school could use a mascot" Joe offered.

"I could walk him everyday, play with him, help him get his exercise" Bex said.

"And I could feed him, wash him" Liz added.

Macey looked at her headmistress, choosing her words carefully. "I guess I could groom him, make him actually look like a Prince Charming". Charming barked upon hearing his name, causing everyone to laugh.

"Girls, you know that I run a school, not an animal shelter" Rachel said, looking at Charming. "But... this school _could_ use a mascot" she added.

Cammie ran to her mom, hugging her as she said "Thank you mom!" Her best friends said their thanks too, smiling at the addition of their new roommate. Charming licked her hand, pushing his nose underneath it, indicating that he wanted her to pet him._  
_

"Welcome to the Gallagher Academy little guy" Rachel said, petting him as Joe wrapped an arm around her.


End file.
